I, Grace Marie Blount am amending the detail and brief description of my design for the above, xe2x80x9cRear Window Seabelt Indicator lightsxe2x80x9d. The purpose of the amendment is to be more specific with the design for accuracy.
The second reason for the change is that some vehicles do have more than six passenger seats, which would require more lights to indicate if passengers are fastened into a seatbelt.
This design should cover at least an eight-passenger vehicle.
Thereby, should there be an eight passenger vehicle, three lights would be placed above the brake light, three lights would be placed below and the additional lights would be placed on either side of the brake light, making a total of eight rear window seatbelt indicator lights.
The two sidelights would then indicate the first two passengers, being the driver and front right passenger.